The invention relates to a strainer in the sump portion of the outer tub of a tumbler washing machine. In particular the invention relates to an improved strainer which forms a total enclosure around the entrance to the sump hose.
In a tumbler type washing machine the washing liquid drains out of the rotatable inner tub and is collected in the sump portion of the non-rotatable outer tub before it passes through the sump hose which is connected to the pump. The pump then pumps the water out of the machine in the drain cycle as controlled by operation of the timer.
It is very important that small solid foreign objects, such as buttons and coins which may be contained in the washing liquid be prevented from entering the hose leading to the pump in order to avoid clogging or damaging the pump. Prior art sump strainers have generally been perforated sheet member fitted against the walls of the sump around the drain opening leading to the pump.
The problem encountered with prior art sump strainers is that some small flat foreign objects such as dimes or buttons slide under the strainer and pass into the conduit leading to the pump. This problem results from the fact that the strainer must be large enough to accommodate a sufficient number of perforations so that the flow of washing liquid is not impeded. Of necessity the strainer must cover a substantial portion of the sump and be spaced away from the outlet so that the water flow will not be impeded if a portion of the strainer becomes covered with foreign material such as lint or paper. If the water flow during a drain cycle is excessively restricted, the timer may advance to another portion of the cycle before the tub is completely drained and thereby produce improper washing operation. Also, the strainer must be easily accessible and removable through restricted openings in the rotatable inner tub in order that it can be periodically inspected and cleaned.